


Once the dust settles

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith letting his walls down, Lance being there for Keith, M/M, Nightmares, Team Bonding, voltron post season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: -This is basically the next part right after season 6 ended, Lance going to Keith. Them and the team having a small bonding moment.





	Once the dust settles

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh So season 6 for me was freaking fantastic!!! It by far is my favorite season!! We got so much!!! And with the new season came new fic ideas!!  
> :)

"We're going home" Keith said as he looked out at the stars. 

After a few moments, everyone began to lay around and relax. Shiro was fast asleep but who could blame him, he was just dead and then suddenly placed inside his clone's body with Allura's magic. Pidge was busy working on her laptop while Hunk was going on and on with Coran and Allura about all the different things on Earth and talking about his family.

Keith had moved off into the distance, sitting in between both The Red and Black Lion as his violet eyes stared off into the distance. He finally released a gasp of breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding this whole time.

Everything happened so quickly, he seemed to have forgotten to breathe and take a moment. But he didn't have a moment, with finding Romelle and discovering the truth behind Lotor. To discovering that something was wrong with Shiro, to finding his Shiro in The Black Lion's mind and him being dead this whole time and Keith hadn't realized it. To fighting the clone, to almost dying, saving said clone and then joining his team to battle Lotor along with destroying the castle which had become a home to many of them. So much had happened and at this very moment while everyone was gathered together relaxing and safe, it all seemed to come crashing down upon Keith. Everything that happened hit him with a ton of weight and he felt a tightness inside his chest.

Yes, he was happy that everyone was okay. Yes, he was over the moon that his Shiro was here and alive again. Yes, he was glad to have the alone time with his mother those two years when it had only been a few months for the others. Yes, he was grateful that everyone was alive and okay but he couldn't stop the feeling of being out of place, that he couldn't really touch happiness like the others could.

Keith could hear the ground of this planet crunch behind him. Keith glanced slightly over his shoulder to Lance making his way over towards him, Keith let out a small sigh and glanced back up at the stars. 

"Hey man," said Lance as he stood behind Keith. Keith made no movement or response to him, causing Lance to sigh and lower his head as he made his way to sit beside him. They sat next to one another in silence for quite some time before anything happened.

Lance heard a small sniffle and glanced over at Keith to see his shoulders slightly shaking, his breathing fast as he quickly blinked the tears that were threatening to spill out at this very moment. He could tell that Keith was trying very hard to keep it all together and to stay strong but he was failing very quickly before Lance's eyes.

"Keith?" questioned Lance but Keith just shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. He sniffled again and now brought his knees up and into his chest. Keith wrapped his arms tightly around his legs as everything was crashing down upon him, causing his whole body to shake now and for the tears he held back for so long to finally spill out. 

Suddenly, Keith jumped when a hand was laid upon his shaking shoulder. He looked over at Lance with tears in his eyes to meet Lance's ocean blue eyes slightly watery and filled with concern. Keith drew in a quick shuttering gasp before everything broke, allowing all the emotions to flood through his now down walls. Keith leaned in closer towards Lance and Lance wasted no time pulling Keith into his arms. Keith's shaky arms wrapped behind Lance, his hands gripping tightly onto Lance's armor. Lance could feel Keith whole self shaking and the quick, wet breath hitting his skin. Lance squeezed him tighter and buried his face into Keith's soft midnight hair.

"Shhh...it's okay. It's alright, you're fine," said Lance and he felt Keith's breath hitch as he quickly shook his head 'no'.

"You are, I promise you that. You're okay Keith, I got you. It's okay cariño [sweetie]'' Lance said and pressed Keith's head closer to him as he let Keith let everything go.

After so long, Keith had worn himself out and had passed out in Lance's grip. Lance glanced over at the others to see everyone rest and fast asleep. He could feel the presence of Red in his mind, sending positive rumbles to him. He lowered his arms and looked down upon Keith. Keith moved his head closer towards Lance, causing him to smile. Lance looked up at both The Red and Black lion and nodded his head. With one more glance at everyone to make sure that they were all okay, Lance slowly laid Keith down upon the ground and curled up next to him,

Lance was awaken by a small and pleading voice. His eyes slowly fluttered open to the noise around him. His blue eyes landed on Keith and he could see that he looked liked he was in pain. Keith had curled up into a tiny ball, a hand gripping tightly to his chest and his other hand held tightly onto his mother's blade. Keith let out a small whining whimper which got the attention of Keith's wolf and his Galra mother. Lance looked over to see them wide awake and looking over at them. Lance held his hand up to tell them to wait for a moment, and got a small nod from Krolia. Lance turned his attention back upon Keith and slowly laid his hand upon his, gently trying to shake him awake.

Keith curled more into himself at the touch and gasped. He squeezed his eyes tightly and let another whine out. Lance could feel Krolia and the wolf coming closer, could hear Pidge's small, tired voice asking what was going on. He could hear Hunk call out to him, with worry and concern heavily held in his voice.

"Shiro....p-please don't" cried out Keith making Lance shake his shoulders a little bit more. He could feel Red heavy in his mind now, with so much worry for her former paladin. 

"Keith wake up, it's okay" called out Lance. With another whine and then a scream, Keith quickly sat up. His violet eyes were blown wide and they appeared to be unfocused. Lance reached his hand out and laid it upon Keith's hand, causing him to jump back at the touch. He held his blade up and at Lance. Lance could see that Keith was awake but wasn't fully there yet, still trapped in his fear and nightmare.

"Keith...It's alright, it's me...Lance. You're safe, everyone is safe. It was just a bad dream'' said Lance as he slowly watched Keith's eyes slowly come into to focus now.

"Dream?" questioned Keith in a very small voice as he lowered his blade and looked down at his lap.

"Yes, a dream but you're okay now. You're awake and everything is fine'' said Lance as he watched Keith's breathing finally being to slow down somewhat. 

Just then Keith looked up at Lance with tears in his eyes. 

"'m sorry" whispered Keith but Lance shook his head and slowly crawled closer towards him.

"It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for Keith'' said Lance as he drew Keith close and into a hug. Slowly Keith began to relax and everyone slowly began to move closer towards Keith to share their love and support. Lance laid down with Keith curled tightly at his side, his mother near his head, running her fingers through his hair. Pidge and the wolf were laying near and on Keith's feet as Hunk laid beside Lance and draped his large arm over the both of them.

"It's okay'' whispered Lance as he watched Keith finally nod his head, accepting that for the first time. Keith's body began to relax upon Lance and everyone's touches and presence. His eyes began to grow heavy but he tried his best to fight it and keep them open. Lance chuckled at this. He slowly brushed his hand over Keith's head, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Get some rest. You're safe, we are all here'' Lance said and smiled as Keith's eyes finally slipped closed.

Everything seemed to be great in that very moment, except for the small whispers Lance heard behind him.

"It'll be alright Shiro, it wasn't your fault'' voiced Allura.

"No. It's not alright'' voiced Shiro and Lance tighten his hold on Keith, wanting to protect him and just love him. Lance could see all the others sleeping and at peace, Krolia had a smile on her face as her head was now next to Keith's. Lance gave Keith another squeeze and felt Keith lean into the movement with a small purring sound coming from him. Lance inched forward and planted a small kiss upon Keith's forehead.

"I got you'' whispered Lance. His eyes glanced down at the one person who had stole his whole heart. He closed his eyes and relaxed with knowing that Keith was safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think???  
> Please leave a comment and thank you!


End file.
